Shock Garden
This Tower Dungeon introduces Yellow Pikmin. (Due to it being bottom to top, this dungeon's sublevels are numbered in reverse.) Category:Caves Required Pikmin: Red, Rock, Yellow. Introduced Pikmin: Yellow. This cave is in the Treacherous Tundra Sublevel 7 Yellow Pikmin x5 Yellow Onion x1 Anode Beetle x2 Anode Dweevil x3 Electric Gate x1 Circuit Gate x1 Yellow Wire x1 A simple hallway with a 10 Yellow Circuit attached to an unbreakable concrete wall that falls upon activating the circuit. get the yellow wire, then get to the Geyser behind the wall. Sublevel 6 Anode Beetle x10 Anode Dweevil x10 Bomb-Rock x3 (On High Ledge) Reinforced Wall x1 Metal Box x1 A wide room with a high ledge in the center, and two narrow alcoves at the entrance and exit to the floor. Kill all the enemies, you get the metal box. Use the Bomb Rocks on the ledge to destroy the wall blocking the Geyser. Sublevel 5 Metal Climbing Stick x1 Climbing Stick x2 Fire Geyser x2 Crystal Wall x2 Flame Gate x1 Electric Gate x1 Mini Geyser x1 A truly puzzling floor. The Metal Climbing Stick on the left is electric, the middle-left path has water and a Mini Geyser (Found in the overworld link-cave in the Distant Tundra of Pikmin 3) The middle right path has a Climbing Stick and two thin walls on the side, similar to the other paths, but on the middle right path's walls are permanently blowing, Indestructible Fire Geysers. On the right path, you have a Crystal Gate. Put your Pikmin on their Climbing Sticks, and get on the Mini Geyser, which splashes you onto the ledge where the paths converge. get your yellows on the Electric Gate while you whistle your rocks from the other side of the Crystal Gate, then have them charge the gate. Once your Yellows break the Electric Gate, get your Reds on the Flame Gate. Once the Flame Gate and Crystal Gate are destroyed, get your Rocks on the Crystal Gate behind the flame gate, which was behind the Electric Gate. Go into the Geyser behind said gates. Sublevel 4 - Mini-Boss Giant Suckbug x1 Anti-Snag Wad x1 Yellow Gear x1 The dungeon's Mini Boss, the Giant Suckbug, is on this floor. Once defeated, it drops the Anti-Snag Wad, a small piece of Sand-Paper used to reveal the Geyser. Get the Yellow Gear. Sublevel 3 Circuit x1 Climbing Stick x1 Bomb-Rock x3 Bloominous Stemples x3 Reinforced Wall x1 Zest Bomb x1 Metal object x2 The Bomb-Rocks are on a high ledge on one side of the entrance, the reinforced wall is on a likewise ledge opposite the Rocks. behind this wall is a Climbing Stick. After your Yellows are on the next ledge that is on the left (Like the wall), Whistle them from the small walkway next to the ledge. the ledge has walls, so... Do you remember that whistle puzzle in the Distant Spring? Yeah, it's like that. once you whistle the Yellows, go to the end of the walkway. Above you, the yellows should be completing the circuit that activates the light bulb. *You Got A Key Item Fanfare* You activated the Bloominous Stemples above the bottomless pit next to the walkway! And now, Because I'm evil(Pikmin keep falling through Bloominous Stemples somehow, is it only me this is happening to?), there is a Zest Bomb on the other side of the Bloominous Stemples, along with two Metal objects. Get 'em to the onion, then go into the Geyser. Sublevel 2 Golden Candypop Bud x1 Crimson Candypop Bud X1 Bedrock Candypop Bud X1 Electric Gate x1 Flame Gate x1 Crystal Gate x1 Ice Gate X1 Mini Geyser X5 Silent Glowbelly X10 Flittering Glowbelly X5 Female Shearglow X10 Nectar X2 A calm but dark sublevel full of mostly peaceful, bright things. Look at the adorable Silent Glowbellies! It's hard to believe that they are relatives of the Swooping Snitchbug! Anyways, get the Fire, Crystal and Electric gates down, walk up the outside of the tree into a room with a bunch of shearglows. Defeat them and go into the next room, which contains the candypops for yellow, rock, and red pikmin. it als contains two Nectars. There are two paths. one is a Mini Geyser up to a small ledge with an Ice Gate, the other is forward into a room. No Ice Pikmin yet, so no ledge. Into the next room, there are four pillars. On the Center pillar there is a geyser. It is the tallest pillar, while the other three pillars have mini geysers. there is also a mini geyser on the ground, and if you had a dot to dot with the mini geysers, It would go like this; Floor Geyser, Shortest Pillar G, Medium PG, Taller Pillar Geyser; and it would be a square around a big dot, the Geyser on the tallest pillar. You go from one mini geyser to another till you go onto the normal Geyser. FWOOSH! Sublevel 1 - Boss Floor! Reflecti-Shock Crystasinge x1 Key x1/4 Pellet Posy Pin X1 Mini Geyser x1 The Final Floor! After you beat your Flying Foe, collect the Key Shard and Pellet Posy Pin, and be on your way through the wall your crystalline combatant destroyed in it's death animation. Collect the creature, pluck your pikmin and go to the mini geyser to get to the hole. did you get everything you can so far?